The Girl in the Mirror
by firegoddess463601
Summary: A prophecy speaks of a young wizard who will bring an end to the hunters. It also tells of a voice of the past, my name is Maximum Ride I am a witch and the voice and with his help I will bring the hunters down! Even if it kills me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my name is Firegoddess but you can just call me Fire. I have had this idea in my head for a while so please tell me what you think. So without a further ado I present….. **

The Girl in the Mirror

(Prolog)

February 15, 1692

Salem Massachusetts

A long row of pitch forks and blazing torches could be seen from miles away. The procession was being lead to a small house hidden deep in the thick woods. A chant was being sung by the angry and scared villagers rang through the darkness.

"KILL THE WITCH AND WIZARD!" over and over again.

At the small house the figure of a young girl no older than 16 shown in the window, the figure called out.

"Father! The hunters are coming!"

A middle aged man walked up behind the girl and peered over her head. The girl turned to her father and said.

"Father what should we do!" the girl said brown eyes shining with fear. The man did not answer just looked out the window.

"FATHER!" the brown eyed girl yelled.

Her father finally snapped out of his trance and sprang into action.

"Maximum go to the attic and take off the cloth that covers the mirror, and wait there I will join you soon." He said

"Yes sir" Maximum replied, with that the girl ran up the stairs.

Her father stood at the door and held up his hands. They started glowing a bright white light. The light spread and covered the doors and windows momentarily keeping the father and daughter safe. He lowered his hands. Racing up the stairs he threw open the small door leading to the attic.

Upon entering the attic he saw that his daughter had done as he asked. Again raising his hand, he touched the large golden mirror. The mirror reflective surface turned to a state that would look like golden water. He turned to his daughter and said.

"Maximum, do you remember the prophecy I made you memorize"

"Of course sir" She replied

"Restate it" he said

"A great wizard shall rise from the ashes; his power unmatched by all in his age. He shall be taught by the voice of the past. And with him the age of the hunters shall come to an end." She said

"Father I do not get it. How can a great wizard rise from the ashes when we are the last of our kind? How can he live when we shall die today?" she asked.

"It is true one of us are going to die today, but not both" he said

"Father, I do not understand" she said

"Maximum, you are the voice of the past. I saw in a vision that the wizard will be born years into the future. You shall wait for him, when he nears you will be awoken. As soon as the last hunter falls the spell will be undone and you shall have your eternal reward." He said

Outside of the house villagers gathered around the house. A young man stood in front of the crowd and called out.

"Today the last witch and wizard shall die; at last we will be safe from their spells, their tricks, and their evil souls!"

The crowd all yelled in agreement, they started banging on the doors and windows slowly breaking down the protective barrier. Back inside the house the two powerful beings could feel the barrier being weakened. The wizard looked at his beautiful witch daughter and placed his lips on her forehead.

"Be safe Maximum and know that I will always love you, see you soon" with that he pushed the young witch into the mirror. At the same time the villagers broke through the barrier and stormed the house.

The leader quickly made his way up the stairs and kicked open the wooden door leading into the attic. A bright light filled the room coming from the golden mirror. As the light started the die the young hunter tackled the older wizard and put a knife against his throat.

"Now where's that pretty little daughter you demon." He said in a low voice.

"Go to hell" the wizard spat

"No that's reserved for your kind, like your wife. How I enjoyed hearing her screams for mercy as I ripped her apart." The hunter spat back.

A villager entered the small room and said.

"Sir, we searched the entire house. The witch is not here."

The hunters face turned red as he flipped the caster over pinning him the floor.

"Where is your daughter you freak!" the hunter yelled.

The wizard looked him dead in the eye and said.

"You can look and look but you will never find her until the one comes. That is my promise to you"

Enraged by this the hunter drew his dagger away from the wizard's neck and raised it over his head. In a quick motion he brought the knife back down and stabbed him directly in the heart. The caster's eyes flew open, slowly the life began to leave them. In a few moments the wizard's body turned to stone, it cracked and crumbled and turned into a fine dust that steeled on the wooden floors.

"I want that witch found, and I don't care how long it takes!" the hunter hollered.

However he would not find the witch no one would. Until 321 years later when a group of teens entered the rotting cabin from the ledge. And for the first time in over 300 years the mirror started to glow.

And this is where our story begins.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Tell me in the reviews if I should keep this story going or if I should just stop. And for those of you who are bad at math like me 321 years later from 1692 is 2013. So I will see you hope fully again soon. Forever and always**….

**STAY HOT;)**


	2. that was then this is now

**Hey guys I'm back. I guess you know what that means; I'm going to keep this story going. YEA! I was a little unsure about this story because nobody has really done anything like it before, and I guess you guys like it. So I will see you after the chapter and please review. Oh one more thing I own nothing except for the plot. **

(Nobodies POV)

A group of teenagers were gathered around a campfire listening to a scary story. One, a girl with mocha colored skin hides her big brown eyes behind her blond friend. Her friend also scared out of her wits holds on to her cowering friend. A young boy is sitting straight up eyes filled with excitement, enjoying every moment of it. Another one is slouching in his seat, black hair falling into his dark deep eyes as he waits for his friend to finish his story.

The one telling the story, blue eyes bright, as he tells his wicked tail about the young girl who disappeared. Legend says that she and her father were magical, and one day a group of hunters caught them. Her father was killed, but the girl was never found.

(Fangs POV)

"And they were never heard from again… BOO!" Iggy said causing Angle and Nudge to scream in terror.

Iggy and Gazzy were laughing their heads off; Angle and Nudge were complaining and me? I was just sitting as passive as ever.

"Man we didn't get the rock." Gaz said as he looked over at me.

"Come on man you have to emit that you're at least a little bit scared" Iggy said.

"Scared about what? A made up story." I said

Iggy gasped and said "Maximum Ride the disappearing girl, is not some story"

"Yea because there are really such things as witches and wizard, and some ancient prophecy. Oh don't let me forget the best part, this 'Maximum Ride' girl is trapped in a mirror waiting for the wizard to come and wake her up." I said

"Well Fang if you're so sure then I dare you to come with us to the cabin." Gaz challenged

"Sure, when and where" I said

"Met at my house, Friday" Iggy replied

"Can't wait" I replied

With that I picked up my chair and started heading back to my house. When I arrived at my house I stored my chair in the garage and headed inside. Entering the living room I saw my dad sitting on the couch reading the newspaper how cliché.

"Hey dad" I said

"Yea son" he replied

"What do you know about Maximum Ride?" I asked

My dad seemed to stiffen at the name; he placed his paper down and said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious" I replied

"Well the story goes she and her father were casters. One day Aron Smith a 'witch hunter' gathered a large group of villagers to storm the cabin. They got in and he killed Jebron Ride, somehow Maximum got away and that's it" he said

"What about her being trapped in some mirror?" I asked

"Fang it's just a story, why the sudden interest?" he said

"No reason" I said as I headed up the stairs.

Throwing open my door I walked in and slammed it shut. I took out my laptop and opened up google. I typed in Maximum Ride in the search bar and pressed enter. Several website sprung up with different versions of the story. I went to images and started scrolling through the pictures.

Many of them are of kids getting dared to go into the old house. Scrolling them I came across the mirror that 'Maximum' is trapped in. to me it just looked like a regular golden mirror; I'm actually surprised nobody has stolen it yet. I sighed at shut off my computer opting for some sleep before I have to go to school tomorrow. (AN its Sunday)

Time skip to Friday after school

The bell rang, ha music to my ears. I grabbed all of my stuff and headed to my locker. Spinning the combination into my lock I opened it up and threw all of my stuff in.

"Fangles!" my ears picked up

Ah Iggy you either love him or hate him, sometimes it's a mixture of both.

"What do you want Igtard" I said

"Just wanted to see if your still in for tomorrow night, or are you too chicken" he said while making chicken noises.

I quickly put him in a head lock. He started acting like he was choking.

"Ok, ok uncle" he choked out, oops maybe I was choking him.

I released him; he fell to the floor and stared acting like he was dying.

"Momma is that you? The light, it's so bright, it's so bright" with that he collapsed onto the ground 'dead'.

"Ok Iggyiot get up" I said kicking him in the back.

He sprung back up and started rubbing his back.

"Wow Fang no need to be so violent" he said

We walked about two steps before he spoke up again.

"So are you excited for tonight night, you didn't forget did you?"

"Well going off that you've been talking about it all week, no" I deadpanned

"Don't forget my house seven o'clock" he said as he turned to go to his house.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and kept walking. My thoughts deep about the legend; what if it was true? What if there was really some girl trapped in some old mirror. Then again it's most likely false; I mean who ever heard of people having actual magic?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that I was at my house, I walked up the old creaky stair case and threw open the door leading into my house.

"Mom! DAD! I'm home!" I shouted silence was my answer.

"Hum, they must was be gone" I mused to myself.

Well at least they won't know that I'm sneaking out, well they didn't really tell me that I couldn't go…. Or it might be the fact that I never told them. Oh well that they don't know won't hurt them.

I climb the stairs and walked into my room. I threw my stuff on to my bed. It was only 4:30 so I had some time before I had to meet up with the flock. I opted for my laptop, turning it on and logged into my Tumblr account and started scrolling through my dashboard.

Before I knew it, the clock stroked seven o'clock. Man time really flies when you're on Tumblr (AN I love Tumblr). I grabbed my, I don't really know if you would call it, cloak. It was a long black 'coat' with a black hood that could hide my face if I wanted it to. Oh well if we are going to the 'witches' house, might as well dress as a wizard.

I exited my house and started the short walk to Iggy's house. As I walked I pulled to hood over my head and looked down at my feet. Upon arriving at Iggy's I simply opened the door and walked in. We gave up on knocking a long time ago.

I entered the living room and saw that everyone was already here. I guess I was a little late oh well. Iggy and Gaz sat on the couch impatiently tapping their feet. Angle and Nudge seemed nervous; they clearly didn't want to go.

"Well it about time!" Iggy said as he jumped to his feet, Gazzy following suit.

I looked over towards the clock that hung above the fire place and saw that it was only 7:05. Really Iggy five whole minutes of waiting, really? Iggy already heading to the door called over his shoulder.

"Let's go to a scary house bitches" in the most gay voice he could manage. Oh Iggy.

We all piled into Iggy's Ford. Once we were situated Iggy took off excitement in his eyes. I'm really going to regret this later.

After about twenty minutes of driving, and getting lost, and fighting about which way to go. We finally arrived at the old cabin. Iggy all but fell out of his truck, Gaz just as excited really did fall out of the truck. The girls hopped out next. I followed suit, I opened the passenger door and climbed out of the shot gun seat.

I looked at the old house almost admiring it spooky beauty. After all of these years it hasn't fallen apart. No markings from paint, the wood still in goodish shaped. All in all it looked like something was protecting the house from falling apart. Iggy bounded up next to me, a to large smile placed on his face.

"You ready man?" He said as he clapped his hand on my back.

"Yea I guess" I responded

Iggy handed me a torch. We all stood in front of the house admiring how to newly risen moon added just the right amount of beauty. Without another word we climbed the steeps and entered the house.

Light flooded the dim room, fighting off the darkness. I pulled up my hood to keep spider webs out of my hair. The flock stood in the living room just looking. Iggy then turned to me and said.

"Dude I dare you to go to the attic and take a picture of the mirror."

"Fine" I said

I took out my phone and started to where I thought the stairs would be. Finding the secret case I pulled open the heavy wooden door and bounded up the stairs. A heavy feeling settled in my chest as I climbed the stairs, as if something was going to happen.

Nearing the top of the stairs I turned the metal door knob. The ancient door opened with a loud _'crrreeeeaaakkkk'_. The room was covered in a thin layer of dust. Sheets covering furniture, I looked like time hasn't even touched the room, or thieves.

I started on sheathing the cloths trying to find the mirror. I was about to give up when I saw something pushed up against the wall. Gripping the sheet I tugged it off. The white cloth fell revealing a large ornate golden mirror. I held up my phone and positioned it so I could take a picture. I pressed the button and a bright lighted filled the room taking the picture. I pressed the review button to make sure it looked good.

Clicking on the picture, I saw something. Upon further inspection it looked like a girl in the mirror. But that can't be nobody else it here. I slowly turned around. My eyes winded when I saw it. There in the mirror was the image of a girl. She looked to be 16, her entire body seemed to be made of gold. She placed her hand on her side of the mirror. I copied her movement.

Just as my hand laid to rest on the golden surface I started to glow a bright golden light. I removed my hand in order to shield my eyes. Then a figure could be seen blocking the light creating a dark spot. As soon as the figure stepped out of the mirror the light began to fade. I could tell the figure was that of a girl. She stared to sway as the light around her dimmed even more.

Before she could fall I caught her and held her in my arms. 'what the fuck?' raced through my head. The girl turned her head dark brown eyes glowing with the almost nonexistence light. She just seemed to stare up at me almost in awe. I could tell she was about to pass out. Just before her brown orbs could close she whispered.

"It's you"

**And done I hope you guys liked this, sorry for the delay. I am currently typing this at 36,000 feet. I'm going on vacation to Florida I'm so happy, but don't worry it will be a working vacation. I would like to thank angelmax11, shiver282, Ch Ch Ch Ch Ch Cherry Bomb, CrazyReadingKat, 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0 , fnf, and KayKay loved your reviews . So I will see you guys again soon I hope please, please, please review tell me what you thought. So until next time…. **

**STAY HOT ;) **


	3. Who is That?

**Hello Maximum Ride fandom, how are you doing? Me? I'm good schools been closed these past two days thanks to the snow storm. So that's a plus. I hope your guys Christmas was awesome I know mine was. And to all of you in school, I will be joining you guys soon. On with the story, please review oh and one more thing, I own nothing. **

I sat there, staring at the beautiful girl laying limp in my arms. Her light brown hair was disheveled, but still looked perfect. Just then I heard what sounded like people running towards us. I turned her so that I was still holding her in a protected manner; if anybody wanted to get to her, they would have to get through me.

Just then the door slammed open and the flock came running in, wearing worried expressions. Remembering I came here with them I laid the sleeping girl on the floor and approached them.

"Fang! We were sooooo worried; I mean we saw a bright light come from here. And then we heard a noise, we thought that something happened to you so we came running up. I soooooo glad that you're ok" Nudge ranted

"Yea man what happened, and who's the chick?" Iggy questioned

"I really don't know what happened. I came up here took the picture and HEY!" I said shooing them away from the girl.

"Sorry we were just looking; where did she come from anyway?" Angel said

"I don't know" I said shaking my head, "here help me bring her down stairs and then I'll explain everything I know" I said

With that I scoped her up and carried her bridal style down stairs, with the flock following close behind. Entering the living room I laid her sleeping form on the couch. As soon as I did that the questions came flooding in.

"Who is that? Where did she come from? What was with that light? Are you ok? Fang? Fang? Are you even listening?" filled the room.

"Enough!" I all but yelled

"If you would just give me three seconds I will answer your questions" I said

"Ok who is she, I don't know. Where did she came from, I don't know. What was with the light, I don't know. Am I ok, I don't know. All I do know is that when I took the picture something weird was in it, so I turned around and I thought I saw something in the mirror. I placed my hand on the mirror and I started glowing. After the glowing stopped I looked and found this girl passed out that's it." God I feel like Nudge I think that was my longest speech ever.

"Hey let me see your phone" Iggy said.

I dug out my phone and handed it to him. He unlocked it and started scrolling through the pictures. He stopped at one; probably the one I just took and looked at it hard and long. Finally he gasped and started jumping up and down while pointing at the picture. Gazzy ripped the phone out of his hand and took a look; he too got an astonished look on his face as he passed the picture to Angel and Nudge. I know they were looking at the girl in the mirror. Suddenly it all clicked, the ledge, the girl, everything.

"Oh no" I said, "you couldn't possible think that this is Maximum Ride do you?" I questioned

"Think about it Fangles; you take a picture of a mirror that has a girl trapped inside of it. Then bam! You can see a girl in the picture. You said you touched the mirror and it started glowing" Iggy said as I nodded in a more or less fashion.

"Then out of nowhere this girl appears, I mean come on it's not rocket science" he said

"Ok, ok pretend I believe you for a minute, and this girl is Maximum Ride. Wouldn't that make me a wizard?" I said

"I believe I can answer that for you" a new voice chimed.

We all gasped and quickly spun around to face this new person. My gaze fell upon the previously sleeping girl. She was wearing clothing that looked like it belonged to the pilgrim days. Her deep dark brown eyes held such power that I was afraid to look away. I turned so that I was standing in front of the group.

"Who are you?" I said

A small grin took hold of her face as she said in a velvet voice.

"My name is Maximum Ride"

(Hunters POV)

Sirens blared throughout the headquarters I rushed to the tracking room to find out what was going on. Keying in the passcode the door slide open and I ran inside. Radars where going off machines were beeping, the other hunters were frantic, trying to collect all the data and make since of it.

I grabbed a random passing hunter and said.

"What's going on?"

"I-I don't know, at 19:40 hours all of our computers starting going haywire, saying that there is some huge power source just outside of Salem Massachusetts. We really don't know what's going on; nobody has ever seen anything like this before" he explained

Just then the door slide open again and all movement stopped. The only thing you could hear was the computers. In walked the oldest and most notorious hunter that has ever graced this planet, Aron Smith. They say a witch casted a spell on him making him immortal and the only way to undo the spell is to kill every witch and or wizard. He almost succeeded in killing the last two casters and joining his beloved in the afterlife; however one escaped and here he's been. Looking for the witch and hunting new things.

He padded towards the computers, bent over the monitor and peered at the screen. A sickly grin took hold of his face. His eyes gleaming with excitement as he said in an almost whisper.

"So you finally decided to show yourself, witch"

**And that is the end to another glorious chapter. I hoped you guys liked it, please, please, please review. I mean nobody review last time. Reviews make me want to sit down and type. So I will see you guys again next time, firegoddess commands you to….. **

**STAY HOT;)**


End file.
